grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Raptor
Johnny Raptor is a character in Vendetta. Profile Description: John Spencer is 32 years old, about 5’ 7” tall with brown, cropped hair, the squarest jaw known to biology, a thin yet manly moustahce and blue eyes. His frame, which isn’t as athletic or muscled as his various adventures would suggest, is clad in whatever his mind deems appropriate at the moment – the only consistent item of clothing he wears is a wide-brimmed Stetson hat. He is mostly seen wearing tight jeans, black boots with steel toecaps and fingerless gloves in addition to the hat, as he spends most of his time in the persona of Johnny Raptor. John Spencer’s personality, due to unknown traumatic events in his past, has retreated into his mind and replaced itself with the character of a childhood comic hero – Johnny Raptor, the Greatest Man Alive. Johnny Raptor is a generic overblown hero persona – brash, arrogant, a womaniser (or woman lover, depending on who you ask), brave, strong, and various other adjectives that would describe a James Bond-esque figure. Johnny considers whatever objective he currently has as his overriding goal, to the exclusion of all else (apart from wooing the women). He is also incapable of thinking outside the box – his usual strategy is to punch things until the right thing is punched. Whilst his morality is usually on the side of “good,” his methods are questionable. In addition, he views attempts to take attention away from him as aggressive or downright rude. Items/Abilities: John Spencer is an immensely powerful being, able to alter reality around him as he sees fit. Unfortunately, he is not aware of these powers or how to control them due to his mentally damaged state. This is probably for the best. Instead, Johnny Raptor uses these powers to subconsciously alter the world around him, portraying him as the star of a series of explosive, high-octane adventures. Women swoon and grow several cup sizes upon seeing him. Children ask for autographs. Men reverently wish they were him. His mind also creates various hazards and enemies for him to combat, including the notorious Viper terrorist group, and wild animals attack him if he isn’t doing anything exciting at the moment. Johnny is not aware of his powers being active and assumes that this is part of his exceedingly awesome day-to-day life. Whilst the effects vanish if Johnny is incapacitated, the damage they can do is very real – thankfully for Johnny, since he’s the hero of these adventures, he mostly walks away unscathed and with a minimum of civilian casualties. Biography: The original character of Johnny Raptor doesn’t have a history, beyond what was created for him in Action Kid Comics, the series that introduced him and made him famous. The character’s past was kept vague by the writers of the strip, as no kid would be interested in it, but it concerns a great betrayal by his greatest nemesis, Viper Commander. Likewise, John Spencer’s own past is shrouded in mystery. Various scraps of files concerning a “John Spencer” were recovered from the ruins of Redwood Sanatorium, where he was supposedly being treated for his delusions, but the full picture is unknown. The cause of the hospital’s destruction is unknown to most and classified by a few, who aren’t really quite sure what happened either. The individual calling himself Johnny Raptor has appeared in numerous locales around the world since then, but with no pattern or explanation to his appearances. Usually they involve something exploding, a notorious terrorist mastermind being dragged before authorities, or a flustered but happy woman being left at a coffee shop whilst the man pursues various ne’er do wells. The amount of collateral damage Johnny Raptor has created, however, is enough to earn him a spot on the FBI’s Most Wanted, simply due to the fact that one man should not be causing such a ruckus. Ironically, Johnny Raptor also appears to be on the FBI’s employee list as an agent. No-one knows how that got there. Category:Characters Category:Season Intermission Characters Category:Vendetta Characters